


Hurts Like Heaven

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Within those walls, no magic has any power."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme, prompt [sexytimes in Rothenberg](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/6003.html?thread=1226867#cmt1226867). Set in 2x13 Princess. Established C/K.

There was never any doubt this was going to happen. Kahlan knew, and Cara knew, and each knew the other knew. Accordingly there is little pretense when they finally end up behind closed doors, still inside the castle walls as their companions deal with unfinished business elsewhere.

Still in her disguise as the Princess of Thrice, Cara locks the door to the guest chamber they found. The first sight of the Mord-Sith in her royal attire was merely surprising in the heat of battle. Once they were safe, Kahlan let herself be _incredibly_ amused and made no secret of it. Now, though, she'd just really like Cara to take it off. All of it.

She stands to Cara's side, her heart suddenly racing. This is actually going to happen. She's been imprisoned for days, and chief among her thoughts during incarceration was what these walls made possible for her and Cara. The lack of her magic was never so keenly felt as now.

Cara turns to her—how can she look so calm—and fucks Kahlan with her eyes for a moment, hungrily gazing up and down her body. A shiver races up Kahlan's spine. Then she has time for one small moan of anticipation before her lips find Cara's own crushed against them, soft and full and urgent. Fingers bite into her hips as she's pushed back against a wide pillar and kissed roughly, like she's become used to.

Her body warms under Cara's touch, preparing itself to join with Cara, preparing her for pleasure always so cruelly denied. Kahlan tastes Cara's tongue as the blonde licks into her mouth. She cups her hand behind Cara's neck and holds her close, her jaw working as their quick kisses deepen with the flavor of desperation. Cara sucks lightly on Kahlan's tongue, then Kahlan nips at Cara's lower lip with her teeth.

She didn't feel Cara's fingers working at laces, but suddenly her jacket is loose and quickly shrugs it off, grinning when she realizes Cara is panting, her parted lips wet and kiss-swollen. They undress each other quickly, recklessly, yanking at catches and tugging on straps. Kahlan groans in frustration at Cara's dress—it's far too intricate and this is taking far too long. She needs Cara, just Cara and her golden skin and feminine curves. Before she can think twice about it, she takes a dagger from her boot and pushes Cara's front to a wall, hissing, "Be still."

Cara obeys, twisting her head over her shoulder to see what she's doing. Kahlan's dagger slices cleanly through the tight cording crisscrossed down her back. She smiles in satisfaction as Cara turns and quickly pushes the fluff and frills away from her, visibly breathing in and out in relief. "Better," Kahlan murmurs. She pins the blonde to the wall with a kiss while corsets and smallclothes are quickly shed.

Then, nothing between them but air, it's the whisper of skin on skin, the low moans, the wet suck of a kiss that remind Kahlan she's living out a familiar dream. Hands explore, eager and bold, touching and stroking. Cara cups Kahlan's heavy breasts in her palms, lifts their weight, rolls her nipples while Kahlan hisses in pleasure, a breath drawn in through clenched teeth. "Cara, I've wanted this so badly," she murmurs between kisses. "I'm going to remember this forever."

Cara is growling into Kahlan's mouth in answer, hands sweeping down Kahlan's body to her ass, holding her close and tight. Kahlan embraces Cara's back, where her muscles are strong under soft skin. Their breasts are pressed together, Cara's own nipples hard peaks against Kahlan's skin. They've never kissed like this, never so freely, so deeply, for so long, because Kahlan knows she won't be able to stop what follows. And now she doesn't have to.

Cara pulls back, green eyes burning into Kahlan's before she shoves Kahlan's back to the wall. They're both breathing heavy as Cara's mouth falls to Kahlan's collarbone to suck heavy kisses there, and from Kahlan's slender neck, from her shoulder. Kahlan's fingers dig into Cara's sides when lips close around the pink tip of her nipple. She moans, arches her back to push out her chest against the warm wet of Cara's mouth. Cara takes more of her breast into her mouth and sucks, tongue sending spiral after spiral of pleasure through Kahlan's body.

She's unprepared for Cara's hand lightly cupping her bare sex. Fear seizes her chest for the smallest moment; for all her life, she's carried the weight of what would happen if someone touched her likes this. Cara notices—of course she notices—and moves her hand up over Kahlan's belly. "It's alright, Kahlan," she says, then pauses. "Right? Kahlan? You're still…"

Kahlan swallows, and nods. There's so much emotion and raw desire coursing through her. She's sure she's never felt so much at once before, not when all of it is good. Cara tucks her head into the curve of Kahlan's neck, breath warm on her skin as she slides her hand back down between Kahlan's legs. She strokes once, twice, touching Kahlan with all the confidence she ever bore into battle. "You're wet," Cara says softly, and she sounds amazed. "Kahlan…you're _dripping_."

"How could I _not_ be wet?" Kahlan works out, arousal making her bold. "I told you how badly I want this. How badly I want _you_."

Cara groans. She says, her voice in Kahlan's ears like rich, dark wine over the tongue, "I'm going to fuck you, but first I have to taste you..."

Kahlan's head tips back when Cara's kisses trail down over her belly, her hip, even taking a deliciously cruel detour to her inner thigh…and it's not like she didn't know this was coming, but Cara's hot mouth on her sex still sends a shock to her core. "Cara," she gasps. Her eyes flutter shut, her mouth falling open and brow furrowing as Cara's tongue licks at the folds of her private flesh.

Somehow she always knew it happen like this, her first time with Cara—hot and desperate, hidden somewhere and pressed for time, not in a luxurious bed with silk sheets and an entire night to look forward to.

But she doesn't want silk sheets. She wants this, and this is all she wants. Cara pauses, her hot breath tickling the hair above Kahlan's sex. She reaches up and murmurs, "Kahlan."

Kahlan takes Cara's hand, holds it tight, sinks the other into Cara's hair at the back of her head. Then Cara sends fingers up inside Kahlan, slides them straight into her entrance and begins to thrust, and they fill her so much better than Kahlan's own ever have. Cara's suckling at her clit and Kahlan is soaring, her release breaking free with shocking suddenness. And where normally she'd be terrified, she is exultant as she clenches around Cara's fingers, hips jerking twice against her mouth, brokenly repeating Cara's name in whispers and moans.

Cara laps at her come, giving Kahlan's a moment's respite, and then she's curling her fingers inside, stroking Kahlan's inner walls with her lithe fingers. Kahlan is shocked to feel a second orgasm tightening in her core. She urges Cara on, palm over the back of her blonde head and pressing her face firmly between her legs. Cara chuckles before setting her tongue to Kahlan's swollen clit and twisting her fingers.

Kahlan shouts hoarsely and comes, hard, her thighs shaking as pleasure burns her senses. When it's over she's left panting with muscles turned to liquid. She yelps in surprise as her legs lose their interest in holding her up. Cara catches her, but it's an awkward position and, laughing, they take a controlled fall together to the tiled floor, limbs tangled.

Kahlan regains herself quickly. She twists Cara onto her back and mounts her at her hips. "That was amazing," Kahlan breathes. She laughs, finding herself giddy with a glowing satisfaction.

"Do you want more?" Cara asks earnestly, hand already reaching back between Kahlan's legs. "I can give you as many as you want."

Kahlan blinks, and stares. "Really?"

"Really," Cara says, smirking up at her. "It's all in the wrist. And tongue."

"In a bit," Kahlan says, batting Cara's hand away. "Your turn."

She's inexperienced and normally Kahlan would be hesitant, afraid of doing something wrong or not being good enough, but Cara is just laying beneath her, breasts rising and falling as she pants. She's waiting for Kahlan to fuck her, and Kahlan has never wanted anything more.

Cara's nipples are hard and tight—and sensitive, she learns, as she takes them in her mouth. She settles to Cara's side, sweeping back her dark hair. For all their bravado Mord-Sith are women just like her, and Cara is no different. Taking confidence from the way Cara is moaning under her touch, she explores Cara's body, noting where her lover responds to her with an arch of her back or a hiss of pleasure.

Only when she's fairly writhing under Kahlan does the brunette touch the place where Cara needs her. Her fingers find Cara's sex wet and slick and hot, and Kahlan swallows heavily as her own arousal surges forth in kind. "Cara," she whispers.

"Kahlan, _please_ ," Cara grits out—she's nearly shaking with need. So Kahlan fucks into her with three fingers, up to her knuckles, memorizing the silky heat of Cara's sex as she thrusts. She leans in and kisses Cara, fucking her mouth with her tongue. The blonde orgasms so quickly Kahlan feels a bit of pride. Most of her, though, is absorbing the beautiful sight of Cara's face as she comes.

Kahlan keeps her fingers inside Cara while the blonde finishes, only sliding them free to taste them. She sucks those three fingers into her mouth, finding Cara's come is heavy on her tongue.

"Again," Cara says weakly, voice shaky. "And then I'll do you again."

"We should go," Kahlan whispers regretfully. "We have to fix that dress, first, so you have something to wear until we get your leathers."

"No. Again."

Kahlan smiles, licks her lips. "Yeah," she says after a moment spent gazing at Cara's breasts. "Okay."


End file.
